Como Percy intentó aprender volar
by TraviaTTa
Summary: Percy está en primero. Como Wood y Gardiner, debe dar clases de vuelo, pero él es consciente de que está totalmente descoordinado. ¡Sus hermanos deberán darle clases particulares! Fic Percy&Charlie&Bill XD// SIN SPOILERS
1. CAP 1 Introducción

Mi primer fic por capitulos. Para situarnos mejor diré que Percy se encuentra en 1º, al igual que Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint y Penélope Clearwater. Como la cantidad de alumnos era un poco pobre he añadido a un tal Tom(as) Gardiner como alumno de 1º y a Luc, el amigo de Bill (7º).

El mundo de HP y la gran mayoría de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero las situaciones que aparecen y otros persanajes son de invención propia.

El fic también trata del paso que la mayoría de la gente con gafas pasa: de gafas de niño a gafas de adulto. jajaja

Espero que os guste jejej!

* * *

**CÓMO PERCY INTENT****Ó APRENDER A VOLAR**

Un rayo de luz atravesó el dosel que rodeaba su cama. Fue suficiente para despertarlo.

Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la vida en Hogwarts. Sonrió aun en la cama y miró un desgastado reloj muggle: las 6 y cuarto. ¡Perfecto! Iba a tener mucho tiempo libre hasta la primera clase.

Con optimismo corrió el dosel y se levantó de un salto, su visión era parcialmente borrosa. Bostezó para despejarse, a pesar de que no era necesario y buscó, tanteando, sus gafas azul marino en la mesita de noche. Ahora sí, ya podía ver.

Comprobó que sus compañeros no se habían levantado aún. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que, probablemente, llegarían tarde a su primera clase y descontarían puntos a Gryffindor por ello. Lo solucionaría cuando se vistiera, decidió. La luz que entraba por la ventana jugueteaba con unas motas de polvo.

Un pantalón rayado cayó al suelo. Apresuradamente una mano delgada lo recogió y lo colocó debajo del cojín. Asimismo le hizo compañía el compañero del pantalón, una camisa de pijama con las palabras ''C. Weasley'' bordadas en la etiqueta.

Una mata de despeinado cabello pelirrojo se perdió en el cuello de una camiseta, una camisa y luego un jersey, ninguno precisamente nuevo.

Se puso los pantalones, buscó unos calcetines adecuados y luego se ató los zapatos, demasiado grandes para sus pies ya que Bill y él nunca habían usado la misma talla en 1º.

Decidió, por fin, que ya era hora de levantar a Gardiner y a Wood:

-Tomas, Oliver; ya es hora de levantarse- repuso haciendo todo el ruido posible.

Un par de quejas generales. Uno de ellos dijo:

-¡Por Dios, Percy! ¿Qué horas son estas?

Por la expresión muggle usada, Percy supo que se trataba de Tom Gardiner. Se limitó a contestar:

-Las 7 y media.

-¡Estás enfermo, Percy!- gruñó Oliver Wood.- Tenemos derecho a dormir.

Percy empezó a ponerse la túnica, cuidadosamente colocada en una silla:

-No, no lo tenéis. No al menos si eso supone que Gryffindor pierda puntos porque llegáis tarde… otra vez.

Desecharon la idea de contestarle, pero Percy fue capaz de oír un: ''Tienes razón, Oliver, esta enfermo perdido…'' por lo bajini.

Percy se sintió caritativo, esperaría a Gardiner y a Wood para bajar juntos a desayunar.

Wood se dio cuenta y refunfuñó; Percy no le caía mal, pero aquel día ya había tenido una dosis suficiente de él.

Tom, en cambio, procuró cambiarse rápidamente para bajar con él. La compañía de Percy no era para nada envidiable, en ocasiones normales, porque todas las chicas de cursos superiores no cesaban de pararle por los pasillos para preguntarle si era el hermano de Bill o Charlie, a lo que respondían: ''¡eres taaaaan mono!'' y le besaban en la mejilla, cosa que avergonzaba infinitamente a Percy. Gardiner siempre pensaba que si el pelirrojo les parecía adorable, él, directamente, sería el príncipe de sus sueños, por lo que esperaba poder obtener un beso algún día.

De una forma u otra terminaron los tres Gryffindors yendo juntos al Gran Comedor a las 7 menos cuarto. Prácticamente no había nadie de pie. Oliver estaba enfadado por no poder dormir más. Tom estaba enfadado porque las chicas no se habían levantado. Percy, simplemente, no lo estaba; aquel iba a ser un gran día. Desayunaron solos, ni siquiera el correo estaba dispuesto a llegar. Wood contestaba a todas las preguntas de Percy medio dormido; Tom, enfurruñado en un berrinche infantil. A Percy le dio igual; aquel iba a ser un gran día.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron apareciendo los primeros alumnos. Ellos salieron del Gran Comedor, Oliver cual zombie, Gardiner molesto aún, Percy más contento que unas pascuas; aquel iba a ser un gran día.

Éste último se percató de que en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común había un cartel que no habían leído aún. Se acercó, optimista, arrastrando tras sí a sus compañeros que no paraban de farfullar quejas de todo tipo, pero eso ¿qué más daba?; aquel iba a ser un gran día.

Empezaron a leer el pergamino y sus rostros cambiaron radicalmente. Tom Gardiner olvidó que estaba enfadado y experimentó una sensación de adrenalina y emoción. Oliver Wood casi se desmaya de la euforia que le embargó. Y Percy Weasley… directamente vio que su gran día se cubría de una espesa capa de nubes negras.

El cartel rezaba así:

_**LECCIONES DE VUELO**_

_Las lecciones de vuelo obligatorias para los alumnos de primero empezarán el lunes. Por problemas de horario todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas recibirán las clases a segunda hora._

_Se suprimirán las clases comunes durante todo el día. Los alumnos deberán acudir al Vestíbulo a las 9:45._

_Atentamente:_

_Profesora M. Hooch._

- ¡Clases de vuelo! ¿¡Habéis oído eso!? ¡CLASES DE VUELO!

Oliver estaba, definitivamente, fuera de sí.

-¡Wow…! –murmuró Tomas.

-Humm… bien. –fue capaz de decir solo Percy. La negra palabra ''obligatorias'' le taladraba la mente.

Pronto la noticia se extendió por todos los alumnos de 1º. Charlie se acercó a Percy un momento y le murmuró:

-Más te vale lucirte…

A Percy casi le cogió un ataque ''¿Cómo que más vale lucirte?'' Charlie sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo era totalmente descoordinado.

- No te preocupes, Perce –oyó que un joven de séptimo le hablaba.- Ya sabes que no le gustaría que, siendo la estrella del quidditch, se burlen porque su hermano pequeño no sabe ni como coger un palo de escoba. – Bill rió alegremente.- Pero tranquilo, que si las clases te salen mal y Charlie no lo acepta me encargaré de expulsarlo temporalmente del equipo para escarmentarlo…

A Percy no le consoló.

* * *

¡El 2º cap. casi está terminado!

Se agradecen los reviews :D .


	2. CAP 2 Lunes: Primeras lecciones

¡Segunda parte del fic!

El mundo de HP y la gran mayoría de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero las situaciones que aparecen y otros persanajes son de invención propia.

Gracias por leerlo!

* * *

**CÓMO PERCY INTENT****Ó APRENDER A VOLAR**

Y llegó la hora, a las nueve menos cuarto una horda de niños de 1º se agruparon en el Vestíbulo. Percy se quedó con Oliver y Tom, sudando por lugares por los que no creía que fuese posible sudar. Tomas no paraba de lanzar preguntas sobre escobas, quidditch y cosas por el estilo, a las que Wood respondía con la mayor dosis de hiperactividad que Percy jamás había visto; ¿sería él tan molesto cando se obsesionaba con un tema? Decidió que, si sobrevivía a esa mañana, propondría a sus compañeros una pequeña tregua de silencio en ciertos momentos.

La profesora Hooch llegó al Vestíbulo. Al pelirrojo se le salió el corazón por la boca.

Casi no fue consciente de los minutos que pasaron antes de llegar a donde estaban las escobas.

Los alumnos se agruparon por casas cada uno al lado de una escoba. Madame Hooch hablaba, ¿qué decía? Percy no era capaz de descifrarlo.

-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba -les indicó la señora Hooch- y decid «arriba».

Obviamente Percy no consiguió ni que se moviese, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso no tenía los

genes Weasleys en la sangre? Debería poder controlar mínimamente una escoba.

Tan sólo Wood, Flint (que destilaban odio puro en sus miradas) y unos cuantos más de los que Percy no sabía el nombre consiguieron elevarla.

A continuación la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corri giéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Percy, tan mareado cómo estaba se sentó al revés lo cual desató alguna carcajada entre los más cercanos a él. Desde lejos Penélope Clearwater le sonrió, divertida por su metedura de pata, lo cual puso mucho más nervioso a Percy.

- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada -dijo la señora Hooch-. Mantened las escobas fir mes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos sua vemente. Preparados... tres... dos... uno…

Un fuerte silbido sonó y se desató el caos.

Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint se elevaron chocando entre ellos, intentando, mutuamente, tirarse de la escoba. Varios alumnos de Ravenclaw consiguieron elevarse, pero fueron chocándose, uno a uno, en efecto dominó, con una de las chicas de Slytherin. Una niña de Hufflepuff llamada Michelle logró volar sin problemas pero se tragó un mosquito y cayó desde los dos metros del hipo que le cogió. La mitad de los alumnos se resbalaron a pesar de las indicaciones de Hooch. Pero nada de esto fue tan ridículo como lo que le pasó a Percy:

Simplemente, de puro nervio, se saltó la fase en la que la profesora Hooch decía ''dais una fuerte patada'' por lo que, al levantar las piernas del suelo, literalmente, se lo comió.

Cayó, abierto de piernas sobre el duro suelo, y el palo de la escoba salió disparado hacia su cara, partiéndole la nariz. Pisó con su cuerpo la capa de Jack (el chico más grueso de 1º) de forma que le hizo caer de su escoba. La suerte para Jack fue que el enclenque cuerpo de Percy paró su caída.

Y ahí yacía Percival Ignatius Weasley, hecho polvo como jamás lo había estado, con la nariz y varias costillas rotas y lleno de cardenales.

Obviamente fue llevado a la enfermería, donde la señora Pompfrey le dijo que una noche en la enfermería y ya estaría listo para volver a la vida normal.

Justo cuando Oliver y Tomas salían de una pequeña visita de cortesía entraron sus hermanos:

-Hola, Perce. –dijo sólo Charlie.

-Hola, chicos. –contestó su hermano menor.

-Hola, ¿te encuentras mejor? –Bill siempre lograba que se sintiese un poco mejor.

Percy intentó encogerse de hombros, pero sus fracturas se lo impidieron:

-Bueno, la Sra. Pompfrey dice que mañana ya me da el alta.

Bill sonrió con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes causantes de que Percy sea acosado por jovencitas que le piden que le presente a su hermano:

-¡Eso es estupendo! Mamá está preocupada por ti, le diré que no es tan grave. Me alegro.

-Yo también me alegro. –repuso carente de emociones el segundo de los hermanos Weasley.

A Percy se le retorció el corazón:

-Charlie, lo siento, no quería defraudarte, de verdad. Tú ya sabes que el deporte no es lo mío, por favor no te enfades, no lo hice adrede, sólo que yo…

Una súbita carcajada llenó la enfermería. Pompfrey, asustada, se asomó desde su despacho para ver que sucedía.

-¡Tranquilo Percy! ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme contigo si este chaval loco y obsesivo del quidditch que acaba de salir me ha dicho que creía que no te ibas a levantar? ¡Jajajajaja! Es tan fácil gastarte una broma…

A Percy no le hizo nada de gracia, pero sonrió de ver que sus hermanos mayores habían estado preocupados por él.

-'' Por favor no te enfades, no lo hice adrede, sólo que yo…''- Charlie imitó su voz, tronchándose de risa, casi llorando.

Bill se limitó a suspirar como preguntándose: ''¿Cómo puede ser tan infantil a su edad?'', pero Percy fue capaz de descubrir media sonrisa delatadora ante la broma de su hermano menor.

-Eso si, Perce. –Charlie cesó de reírse.- Como Weasley que eres no podemos consentir que no sepas volar. Así que, como mañana te dan el alta, yo y Bill vamos a encargarnos de que aprendas a manejar, mínimamente aunque sea, una escoba.

Percy tragó saliva:

-¿Es necesario? –gimió.

-Venga, Percy. Unas clases particulares no te van a perjudicar para nada…

-Además, –repuso Charlie.- Con unas estrellas del quidditch como nosotros de profesores, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Qué te entre una mosca por el ojo?

Percy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero durante toda la noche no pudo parar de pensar en las palabras de su hermano '' ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Qué te entre una mosca por el ojo?''. Charlie no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! subiré el 3º cap. cuando pueda :D

Se agradecen los reviews! jajaja


	3. CAP 3 Martes: Quedadas

¡Tercera parte del fic!

El mundo de HP y la gran mayoría de personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero las situaciones que aparecen y otros persanajes son de invención propia.

He aquí una lista de los alumnos que, por ahora, he creado para esta historia:

-Tomas (Tom) Gardiner: Alumno de 1º de Gryffindor; compañero y amigo de Oliver Wood y Percy Weasley. Hijo de muggles, cabello castaño claro, altura y peso normales y ojos marrones. Tímido, se emociona con facilidad en lo que antañe a la magia.

-Michelle: Alumna de 1º de Hufflepuff; se tragó un mosquito durante las lecciones de vuelo de Hooch. Castaña, con trenzas atadas por unos lazos rosas.

-Jack: Alumno de 1º; el más grueso de todos. Cayó encima de Percy en las lecciones de vuelo de Hooch después de que éste le pisase la capa. Rubio con el pelo rizado.

-Chicas del Club de Fans de Bill Weasley: Alumnas de cursos superiores; _acosan _a Percy para que les presente a su hermano.

-Luc Fine: Alumno del mismo curso que Bill; su amigo más inseparable. Muy muy muy alto, bastante guapo, a pesar de que no tanto como Bill, con el pelo negro y los ojos castaños, delgado. Confiado, encantador e irónico. Le gusta chichar a Percy desde que éste nació. Amigo de la familia de toda la vida.

¡Gracias por leerlo!

* * *

**CÓMO PERCY INTENT****Ó APRENDER A VOLAR**

El silencio reinaba en la enfermería cuando Percy despertó, temprano y puntual, como un reloj. Pompfrey no se había despertado aún, como indicaban los leves ronquidos de su despacho.

El pelirrojo probó a moverse con cuidado y lo consiguió. Ese hecho le llenó de energía, ¡por fin! Había sido una noche un tanto pesada y la poción para unir fracturas era una de las peores cosas que había probado jamás, pero había valido la pena, volvía a estar fuerte como un roble.

Se levantó, sin saber que hora era, y buscó con la mirada sus pertenencias. Ahí, en una silla, alguien le había lavado su uniforme; los zapatos, debajo de la silla; en una mesilla, su reloj y las gafas, al igual que su varita. Suspiró al comprobar que nadie se había preocupado de conseguirle ropa interior limpia, tendría que aguantarse.

Como no sabía bien que era lo que debía hacer, decidió empezar a vestirse. Encontró, en un bolsillo de su túnica, una rana de chocolate. Sonrió. ''¿Bill?'' En efecto, acompañando a la chuchería una nota se lo confirmó:

_Disfrútala y mejórate; a ver si Pompfrey no se equivoca y te veo en el desayuno._

_Bill._

Agradeció mentalmente a Bill el presente y fue a por sus gafas:

-_Oculus reparo_.

Sus gafas azul marino volvieron a su forma original.

Al fin miró su reloj. Las manecillas doradas marcaban las 7 menos cuarto, por lo que pensó que podría irse a la sala común Probablemente Pompfrey, si no lo veía, ni se acordaría de su existencia.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, como siempre; prefería madrugar y estar un rato en soledad.

Para llegar a la sala común debía pasar por el Vestíbulo, por lo que su estómago, al oler la maravillosa fragancia de un desayuno recién cocinado, le obligó a dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Éste se encontraba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que se encontrarían en 4º o 5º curso. Percy les saludó con un ''buenos días'' recíproco por parte de los Ravenclaws.

Tenía un hambre voraz, pues no mentiría si decía que no había tomado nada consistente desde el desayuno del día anterior, por lo que arrasó con todo lo que estaba a su alcance, repitiendo en algunos casos. Bacon, huevos, cereales, embutido, zumo, fruta… no recordaba haber desayunado tanto jamás.

Un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor (las del club de fans de Bill) entraron a desayunar, por lo que Percy, intentando pasar desapercibido, decidió marcharse. Por supuesto, le vieron, así que, para evitar que le parasen, se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa y cogerse la barriga como si tuviese ganas de vomitar. Funcionó; salió recibiendo tan sólo un ''hola''.

Se sentía totalmente empachado al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, por lo que subió a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa interior y tumbarse hasta las ocho y media.

Un ''¡bip, bip, bip…!'' le despertó de su siesta. Un reloj muggle sonó por toda la habitación. Percy se dio un buen susto y cayó de la cama. No fue el único. Wood se levantó dando un grito y Gardiner se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared al incorporarse tan bruscamente.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!-dijo Oliver, cogiendo su varita y apuntando hacia todas partes con cara asustada.

Tom se abalanzó hacia su mesilla y levantó, el que en efecto, había sido el causante de todo aquel lío.

-Malditos aparatejos muggles –murmuró Oliver.

Tomas parecía avergonzado:

-De verdad, no sé porqué ha sonado, desde el primer día de curso que lo tengo y nunca había pasado…

Wood bufó, dirigiendo una mirada irritada hacia Percy.

-Bueno, será porque a estas horas nunca estábamos en la habitación, por culpa de cierta persona…

El pelirrojo enrojeció, levemente, tiñendo sus mejillas de manera que desentonaban un poco con su pelo:

-Bueno… tenéis que aceptar que si no fuera por mi llegaríais tarde siempre y…

Por lo visto a Gardiner se le encendió la bombilla, interrumpiendo a Percy.

-Oye, Percy, ¿tú no estabas en la enfermería?

Percy encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

-No sabía que hacer, y, además, Pompfrey no estaba despierta… supongo.

-Entonces, -aventuró Wood- ¿estás ya bien?

El Weasley sonrió:

- Sí, y si os parece bien os acompaño al Gran Comedor a desayunar, que yo ya lo he hecho.

-De acuerdo –respondieron al unísono.

Tras esperar a que Tomas y Oliver se vistiesen bajaron juntos a la Sala Común, para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan tarde? Percy tenía pánico de llegar los últimos a Encantamientos, pero ese miedo fue reemplazado por uno mayor, cuando avistó la pelirroja cabellera de Bill entre el resto de alumnos. De repente, recordó todo lo acontecido el día anterior, razón por la cual había pasado una angustiosa noche en la enfermería, recuperándose de sus fracturas.

Nervioso se dio la vuelta, e hizo señas a sus compañeros para volver a la Sala Común, intentando evitar llamar la atención de su hermano. Por desgracia Wood no era de los que solían entender que hacer espavientos como un loco señalando a Bill, a él y luego a la Sala Común quería decir: ''larguémonos, no quiero toparme con mi hermano'', por lo que dijo sin preocuparse de que los demás lo oyesen:

-¡Pero Percy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Para qué quieres que volvamos? ¡Siempre quejándote de que vamos a llegar tarde y ahora quieres ir a la Sala Común!

Al Weasley se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando Luc Fine, el inseparable amigo de Bill, se giró y, al verlos, les dedicó una mirada socarrona e, inclinándose hacia Bill, le dijo:

-Oye, Bill, ¿no es ese nuestro querido Percy?

Exactamente al unísono se giraron los dos hermanos; el mayor, hacia la dirección que marcaba su amigo, el menor, de vuelta a la Sala Común, con vagas esperanzas de camuflarse entre el gentío. Su poblada cabellera pelirroja se lo impidió.

-¡Eh, hola Percy!-saludó con efusividad Bill.

El aludido se hizo el sordo, intentado volver sobre sus pasos, pero para desesperación suya un brazo le cogió fuertemente, le giró y, cogiéndole de los parietales, dirigió su cabeza hasta donde su hermano intentaba apartar a un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw para acercarse a él. Era totalmente imposible fingir que no lo había visto. Para colmo Oliver, que aún sujetaba su cabeza exclamó:

-¡Percy, mira, es tu hermano, te ibas sin saludarlo!

-Gracias...-murmuró su compañero, pero Oliver también era inmune al poco entrenado sarcasmo de Percy.

Luc y Bill llegaron a su altura y anduvieron junto a ellos. Tomas había enmudecido a raíz de su presencia; Oliver los miraba no sin cierta devoción y Percy… sólo rogaba que su hermano olvidara la descabellada idea de Charlie. Pero, obviamente, si Bill había llegado a Premio Anual no había sido por su amnesia…

-Oye Percy, ¿hasta que hora tienes clases?

Su hermano menor hizo como si pensara, a pesar de que lo sabía a la perfección.

-Bueno… hoy creo que tengo la doble hora de pociones por la tarde… pero no sé a que hora exactamente…

-Hasta las cinco -musitó un silencioso Tom.

Bill sonrió.

-¡Ah, perfecto! Nosotros también terminamos a las cinco. ¿Te acuerdas de lo de ayer? Tal vez podríamos quedar a las seis…

Percy intentó poner su cara de decepción más convincente:

-¡Oh, Bill, lo siento! Ya sabes que voy a estar ajetreadísimo esta tarde, me temo que esto de empezar curso no le ha sentado muy bien a mi tiempo de ocio… -mentir iba en contra de todos sus principios, pero aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, precisaba de soluciones drásticas.

Pero, cómo no, estaba ahí Luc Fine para aguarlo todo.

-Venga Percy, no digas chorradas, que primero yo lo aprobé echándome una siesta de seis a ocho y media y garabateando un poco en Historia de la Magia…

Tranquilo, Bill, tu hermano está libre esta tarde.

Como siempre dibujó en su rostro una de sus sonrisas, algo encantadoras pero cargadas de ironía. ¿Desde cuándo le había pedido a Luc que fuese su secretario? Si no fuese porque lo conocía de toda la vida podría afirmar que Luc le odiaba…

Bill sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes, y Percy juraría haber oído un suspiro procedente de una grupito de alumnas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que se habían detenido sin razón alguna (vamos, que para ver al Weasley de cerca).

-¡Eso es fantástico, Percy! -¿fantástico?, ¿desde cuándo?.- Voy a ver a Charlie luego, yo le avisaré de que esté a las seis menos cuarto en la Sala Común, y que coja su escoba, que es más lenta…

Su hermano mayor parecía realmente encantado y, mientras decía eso, desapareció junto a la altísima figura de Luc entre la muchedumbre.

Percy se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer, blanco como uno de los fantasmas que se habían acercado a curiosear.

-Estoy perdido… -dijo, realmente aterrado.

Y sin previo aviso se dirigió, cabizbajo, al aula de Encantamientos.

Oliver lo agarró de la túnica.

-¡Oye!, ¿adónde vas? Tom y yo aún tenemos que desayunar…

Pero su compañero le ignoró, pues sólo tenía oídos para sus lamentaciones.

* * *

Esta es la 1º parte del capítulo 3, que se me ha hecho muy largo y he decidido cortarlo. Cuando pueda subiré el 3x2/2 ^^ .

Perdón por ser taaaaaaaaaaaan lenta.

¡Comentad!


End file.
